Tornado
by 80sdeacon
Summary: Resquet / One-shot /Trama puesto por petición. Ruby esta interesada amorosamente de Tweek, novio secreto de su hermano Craig. Un día se atrevió a dar el primer paso, enviando un mensaje de texto al rubio, declarando sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente llego tarde y en un momento inoportuno. Lemon.


La menor de los Tucker caminaba lentamente por las calles con dirección a su hogar.

Se suponía que tenía que estar en la reunión de alumnos de su grado con motivo de charla de autoestima e integridad, mas decidió dejarlo por alto e ir a la casa de una de sus amigas de grado superior.

Al final se decidió ir al parque a tomar algo de aire puro y fresco, de paso haría algo de tiempo como para decir que fue a la reunión.

Mientras andaba, saco su móvil de su chaqueta y revisó si tenía un mensaje.

Nada.

Tecleó un nombre en específico y volvió a revisar el historial de conversación.

Tweek Tweak

El joven que supo ganarse su atención; y era el suspirar de todos sus sueños en todo sentido. Todo.

Bueno, tampoco es que el rubio le haya hecho cumplidos o algo parecido. Se dio sólo.

Empezó desde que tuvieron una charla animada en su casa, luego jugando al PlayStation cuando su hermano no se encontraba y así sucesivamente hasta que se dio cuenta de su interés por el joven.

No se lo había comentado a nadie; sabía que sería objeto de reproche por interesarse en una persona mayor que ella. La gente en South Park era chismosa y muy metiche en cualquier cosa.

 _Ruby Tucker (02:37 pm): Tweek, me gustas._

Era un hecho, era tan directa como su hermano.

 _Ruby Tucker (02:37 pm): Quizá pienses que esto es una broma o estoy alucinando; pero me gustas. Sé de tu relación con mi hermano, sé que es falsa así que no me preocupo por ello, ¿deseas intentarlo? Por favor, te quiero._

 _Última conexión 02:36 pm_

Frunció levemente el ceño; parecía que moriría de angustia. ¿Dónde se encuentra Tweek que no ve su mensaje? La espera le carcome.

Detiene su andar, levanta su cabeza y fija su mirar al cielo azul, cierra los ojos e imagina caminar por las calles junto a Tweek tomados de las manos mientras sus amigas se morirían de celos.

Tweek no es feo.

Puede que tenga sus tics nerviosos, pero eso le da un toque especial, tierno, único.

Ella se encargaría de ser su apoyo en todo.

Divisó su casa a unos metros, aceleró sus pasos ya que el frío era insoportable y ya sentía sus muñecas y rodillas doler.

- _Cuando llegue_ \- pensó. - _Iré a la cocina a prepararme una taza de chocolate caliente_ -.

Inmediatamente llega a su mente la idea de tomar un café en el negocio familiar de los Tweaks.

Excelente

Sonrió y se alaga a sí misma por tan genial idea.

Aunque la alegría no le dura mucho; sus padres habían viajado a la capital del país y no tenía a quien pedir dinero. Su hermano la mandaría a volar, sólo le quedaba coger de sus ahorros.

Todo sea por Tweek.

Llega, saca las llaves de su bolsillo y abre la puerta de su hogar. Sube apresuradamente a su cuarto. No quiere perderse ni un minuto menos.

Al finalizar las escaleras trata de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. No quiere que su hermano le esté jodiendo con preguntas.

- **Oh sí sí sí** \- se escucha.

¿Qué?

Ruby se detiene extrañada; agudiza el oído.

 **Plap Plap Plap**

Frunce el ceño. Acerca su rostro a la pared exterior de la habitación de su hermano.

 **"¡Oh Dios! ¡Más, más!"**

Bien, entendía que su hermano estaba en la edad de experimentar, pero nunca pensó que el maldito aproveche la ausencia de sus padres para traer a cualquiera a hacer cochinadas.

Saco su móvil y se dirigió a la pestaña Cámara. Lo extorsionaría por un buen tiempo.

La adolescente se dirige a paso lento a la puerta, baja un poco su postura para poder observar la escena que se desarrollaba dentro por medio de un pequeño agujero, cortesía de ella misma hace años.

 **"¿Quién…argh... mierda te mando a que te vayas con Kenny?"** Esa es la inconfundible voz de su hermano.

 **"¡Ah ah! Nhg... Yo s-solo ¡Ah!"** y ese es Tweek.

 **"No jodan"** susurra estupefacta.

Su hermano, Craig Tucker se encontraba echado en su cama, desnudo y sudoroso mientras que Tweek lo cabalgaba dándole la espalda.

El azabache sostenía una mano en la cintura del rubio y otra en una nalga, apretándola.

 **"Mierda Tweek"** dice **"¿Quieres que te violen? ¿Acaso no es suficiente mi pene?"**

 **"¡Ah ah ah! N-no es eso... ¡Ngh!"** responde el rubio.

 **"¿Entonces qué?"** exclama furioso mientras aceleraba más las embestidas, haciendo que el joven que iba encima suyo arqueara la espalda.

 **"S-Stan me dio ¡Ah! un... encargo y qu-que ¡Oh! s-se lo di-iese... a Kenny"** Tweek apoyaba su peso en los muslos del pelinegro, saltando lo más que podía sobre él. Junto a las embestidas de su pareja, ocasionaban que sus glúteos choquen con la pelvis del azabache, creando sonidos obscenos.

 **"¡Puto Stan!"** insulta al instante que se levantaba para darle un beso húmedo a su acompañante y abrazarle. **"¡Argh! ¡Toma esto Tweek!"** grita mientras soltaba toda su esperma en el interior del rubio. Este en respuesta gimió al sentir el líquido espeso y caliente dentro suyo.

Se besaron fugazmente.

Ambos buscaban llenar sus pulmones de aire. Tweek acariciaba el cabello húmedo de su pareja, producto de la reciente actividad, mientras que este lo apretujaba aún más en el abrazo.

 **"C-Craig... s-solo"** pauso para tomar una bocanada de aire. **"Sólo fui a darle los apuntes..."**

 **"¡Sabes la reputación que tiene! ¿Qué cojones pensabas?"** exclamó.

 **"Craig..."** dijo cabizbajo, decaído por la desconfianza de su pareja. El azabache le miró sintiéndose culpable, recurrió visualmente su cuerpo hasta que se dio cuenta que su pareja aún mantenía su miembro vivo y coleando. Sonrió y empezó a repartir besos en el cuello de este.

 **"Me duele"** susurró el cafemaniático mientras dirigía su mano a su miembro, tratando de complacerse.

 **"Tengo una idea mejor"** dijo el moreno mientras salía del interior de Tweek. Lo dirigió al borde de la cama.

 **"¿Craig?"** Preguntó su acompañante. **"¿Qué haces?"**

 **"Calla"** contestó cortante. **"Baja al suelo, sólo quiero tus piernas y tu culo en mi cama"**

Inmediatamente obedeció, dejando a la vista sus blancas piernas y glúteos a la vista de Craig. El moreno se relamía los labios al ver su esperma salir poco a poco del rubio.

 **"Esto se pondrá interesante eh"** comentó. Bajo sus piernas al lado del menor y abrió las nalgas de su pareja lo más que pudo. Posicionó su hinchado pene en la entrada y empezó a empujar lentamente.

 **"¡Ah! ¡Craig!"** Gimió.

 **"Oh, pequeña zorra. Siempre te gustó que te la meta lentamente."** Dijo al instante que paraba y empezaba a salir. Veía como un poco de semen salía junto a su pene.

Amaba llenar el interior de Tweek Tweak, su pareja, sólo suyo.

 **"¡Oh! Mmm..."** el rubio saboreaba la deliciosa sensación, le excitaba en demasía que su novio le hablé así.  
Un fetiche, porque él no era ningún prostituto.

 **"Agh... Me aprietas tan rico Tweek"** confesó mientras volvía a meterse dentro su novio, pero más profundo, más lento.

 **"¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres i-increíble!"** Gimió.

 **"Eh, él que te la está metiendo soy yo, Craig Tucker."** dio una nalgada sonora y se metió más a fondo.

 **"¡Ah!"** Gritó el menor al experimentar nuevamente las sensaciones. Reprimía la vergüenza al saber que estaba tan expuesto ante su pareja, tan descubierto. **"¡Q-que!¡Gah!"** gritó al sentir un dedo entrar en él.

 **"¿Me quieres sacar el dedo o qué?"** Dijo con sorna al sentir como su interior lo jalaba más adentro; a su vez metía más su dedo junto a su pene.

 **"P-porfavor Craig..."**

 **"Espera"** cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el interior de su novio lo apretujaba exquisitamente, proporcionándole oleadas de placer. **"Quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo"** Aclaró, retiró su dedo y empezó a moverse levemente en círculos.

 **"¡Ngh!"** No se necesitaba palabras para saber qué ocurría; el moreno buscaba su próstata, y mientras lo hacía le hacía maravillosamente bien por los roces dentro suyo.

 **"Vaya... Se escondió"** dijo inocentemente; a continuación, volvía a dar una nalgada.

 **"B-búscalo... Por favor"** susurró. Empezó a acompañar los movimientos circulares de su acompañante.

Craig se excitaba cada vez más al ver tan sensual vista.

 **"¡Oh sí!"** Gimió Tweek mientras trataba de empalarse el mismo, desafiando la gravedad.

 **"Aquí estás"** dijo el azabache empezando a embestir violentamente, chocando sus testículos con el trasero de su novio en cada bajada.

Se producía un sonido morboso y a la vez excitante.

 **"¡M-más f-fuerte!"** exigió Tweak.

 **"C-calma mi argh pequeño"**

 **"¡Ah ah ah ah! S-se siente ¡Oh ¡tan bien ngh"**

 **"Y eso... Que recién ngh empezamos"**

 **"C-Craig"** llamó con voz temblorosa.

 **"¿Uhm?"** Contestó mientras seguía con los movimientos frenéticos que a ambos les encantaba.

 **"T-te amo"**

Vale, eso fue demasiado tierno para el moreno.

Craig salió del menor, ganándose un quejido de protesta. Levantó a su novio y le beso ardientemente. **"Nunca vuelvas a irte solo; si se vuelve a repetir, dímelo y te acompañare"**

 **"P-pero sólo fui a darle los apuntes"** se excusó el rubio.

 **"Quiere algo contigo, casi te toca el trasero en mis narices, no jodas"** contestó furioso y producto de ello empujo a su amante en la cama, haciendo que cayera boca abajo a esta. Le levantó un poco las rodillas, haciéndole saber qué posición quería.

 **"Pero sólo tengo ojos para ti"** dijo Tweek mientras se levantaba para besarlo; ferozmente, Craig le tomó de los cabellos y lo empujó hacia la cama, impidiendo las intenciones del menor.

 **"¡Gah! ¿C-Craig?"** Interrogó confundido.

 **"¿Quieres saber una de las cosas que más me gusta cuando hago esto contigo?"** Dijo al instante que posicionaba su miembro en el ano de su amante. **"Ver mi pene enterrarse en ti"** finalizó y se introdujo dentro del rubio.

 **"¡Ah!"** Gime al sentir su próstata ser presionada.

Craig sonríe, empuja todo lo que puede y se acerca velozmente al rostro del menor. **"Te amo Tweek, con toda mi vida"** y empezó a embestir frenéticamente.

Bestialmente, profundamente; así como le encantaba a su rubio.

Su Tweek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy aparte de la pareja, Ruby se encontraba reflexionando de los últimos acontecimientos. Estaba recostada en su cama, tratando se concentrarse debido a los gemidos que llegaban a su habitación.

No, asombro era poco.

Nunca se imaginó que Tweek era gay, ¡peor aún con su hermano! Le fue impresionante ver como Tweek pedía a gritos que le diesen más fuerte, más duro.

Su rostro, reflejaba puro placer extremo, con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos.

Oh claro, tampoco pensó que el rubio sería la pasiva, aunque su hermano tampoco.

Sintió una gran dicha por el azabache porque había encontrado el amor.

Y dolor.

Dolía saber que el corazón de la persona que quería como amante estaba ocupado.

Ocupado por Craig Tucker, su hermano.

Pensó que su relación era falsa. ¡Vaya que lo creyó! Pero lo que veía ante sus ojos demostraban que no. Esos 'te amo' demostraban que entre ellos dos existía el amor.

¡Vaya que lo visualizó!

Y ella no encajaba allí.

Se levantó despacio de su cama y se dirigió a la salida de su hogar tratando de no hacer ruido.

Tweek siempre hablaba de Craig, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

El problema ahora es que el mensaje ya había sido enviado. Si Tweak lo leyera, sería su fin. ¡Qué vergüenza!  
¡Su hermano la masacraría!

Entonces recordó, el rubio se lo había comentado; casi siempre dejaba su celular en la cafetería de sus padres luego de una jornada laboral.

Hoy le tocó trabajar.

Tenía que eliminar ese mensaje como dé lugar.

 **"Eso fue... Increíble"** suspiro mientras acomodaba una almohada a su gusto.

 **"Lo sé"** dijo el azabache mientras abrazaba amorosamente a su novio. Este sonrió mientras tarareaba una canción.

 **"Craig"**

 **"Dime"**

 **"¿Dónde está Ruby? "** preguntó inocentemente.

 **"En una reunión de la escuela, ¿por? "** contesto tranquilo.

 **"Eh… ¿tan tarde? "**

Craig se extrañó, fijo su vista al reloj que colgaba en la pared de la habitación.

 **"¡Mierda! "** exclamó levantándose como estrella fugaz. **"¡Esta pendeja estuvo espiándonos! "**

 **"** **¡Oh Jesucristo! "** y volvieron los tics que solo Craig podía tranquilizar.

* * *

Querida Cranny, ojala el resultado te haya gustado. Esta casi como me lo pediste, el trama, los personajes, el final justo como me habías dicho a excepción que baje un poco el lemon jejejeje (tu querías mas lo se) .

 _Debo aclarar que disfrute hacer el lemon... aunque esta un asco lol_

 _ **Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic de SP en fanfiction; en wattpad lo subi primero y lo mas probable es que suba mas pero en esa pagina. Creek Forever x3. Bendiciones cabrones! xD**_


End file.
